


Бабочка

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Принцессы становятся королевами, бабочки вырываются из кокона.





	Бабочка

— Смотри, уже темнеет, — говорит Нэнси. — Скоро пора возвращаться.

Барб раздраженно закрывает глаза, почти физически ощущая, как небо заволакивает облаками. Когда Барб зажмуривается, она тоже погружается во тьму. И от этого только тяжелее. Барб вздыхает, тянется за сигаретами на ощупь.Не выходит, и она открывает глаза — Нэнси чуть насмешливо смотрит на неё пару долгих секунд, а затем отводит взгляд. От неё пахнет приторно-сладкими духами и табаком.

Нэнси. 

Она где-то выучилась курить, и, видимо, пристрастившись, курила одну за другой, как только родители не ловили. Впрочем, миссис Уиллер предпочитала читать романы, к тому же двое младших детей как нельзя лучше отвлекали внимание от старшей — примерной — дочери. Что до мистера Уиллера, то он, конечно, знал толк в стряпне жены и умении вовремя ей поддакивать, но едва ли начал бы конфликт первым. К тому же его обоняние давно, ещё до рождения Майка, притупилось. 

— Ну же, докуривай и пойдем, — смеется Нэнси, — так и знала, что ты не умеешь. А это полезно — помогает отвлечься от здешней рутины.

«Вдох-выдох, — думает Барб, разглядывая стремительно темнеющее небо, — нужно проглатывать дым, а не вдыхать его, это можно делать и с закрытыми глазами. Давай, девочка, это совсем не сложно».

Сложнее смотреть на то, как Нэнси Уиллер улыбается, красится перед зеркалом, завивает волосы и брызгает на них слишком дорогим для Барб средством для укладки, как оказывается первой во время каждого теста, как строит планы на собственный отъезд по окончании школы. У Нэнси будет крутой колледж, престижная работа, муж и двое детей. У Барб будет библиотека, работа ей под стать и вторая стадия алкоголизма к тридцати пяти.

Потому что не надо было глядеть в темноту, туда, где заканчивается всё разумное и начинаются шепот, туман, шорохи и мрак. Она, Барбара, никогда не видела настоящей тьмы, но это не значит, что она не интересовалась. 

«В конечном итоге, — размышляет Барб, — это и привело меня вот сюда — заброшенная автостоянка, пустынные улицы, шумные коридоры школы. Тихое сумасшествие, озаглавленное именем лучшей подруги. Съехавшая от гормонов крыша. Влажные по утрам простыни, вечный недосып, попытки причесаться и выглядеть лучше обычного. Дешевая косметика. Бессонница. Почти отчаяние. Не нужно искать бездну в глубине какого-нибудь колодца, когда всё уже содержится в твоей собственной голове. Впрочем, от колодца хотя бы можно отойти».

Всё потому, что не надо доверять собственному сердцу и позволять ему править бал. Не стоило даже предполагать, что это может обернуться чем-нибудь полезным. Надо было читать умные книжки, решать больше тестов по биологии, втайне верить, что поступишь в колледж в Вашингтоне, а не где-нибудь на юге, там, где вечная пыль и глушь. Надо было держаться одной, не подпускать к себе слишком близко. И что же теперь?

Не стоило надеяться, что за просветлённым личиком школьной принцессы и её лучшей подруги не спрятан тот самый мрак, который ближе к ночи раз за разом застилает город. Барб большая девочка, она не верит в идеальных людей, и, даже придумывая Нэнси чудесную судьбу, едва верит себе.

Нет, всё будет не так, как она воображала. Нэнси уедет на север и возглавит очередную революцию. Поселится на Аляске. Станет журналистом и поедет на войну. Убьёт ту, кто помешает стать ей королевой школы. Никогда не выйдет замуж. Родит в девятнадцать. Застрелится. Проживет до девяноста пяти, станет заносчивой миссис-вы-не-смеете-говорить-со-мной-таким-тоном. Принцессы ведь становятся королевами, и Нэнси давно пора.

О, Нэнси совсем не из рая, и для рая не предназначена. Она будет бороться, а не подставлять для удара щеки, будет злиться, будет подчинять, а не подчиняться, мстить, и при представившемся случае даже стрелять в упор. Стоит только ей выйти из кокона, куда она прячется от себя самой — и смотрите, как распахнутся её крылья, черные, лишь по краям точно присыпанные пеплом.

Барб сойдётся с первым попавшимся ей на выпускном, а затем разведётся, когда поймёт, что спасать себя — слишком поздно. Пошлёт Америку к чёрту и уедет на другой конец света. Будет воевать с коммунистами, если они вздумают захватить последний оплот демократии. Сменит убеждения и станет коммунисткой сама. Умрёт, не дожив до следующего дня рождения. Соблазнит Нэнси на выпускном, а наутро не станет делать вид, что ничего между ними не было.

«Не рассчитывай, — хмыкает Барб под нос, — в Хоукинсе нет человека более гетеросексуального, чем Нэнси Уиллер». 

Барб затягивается ещё раз, а затем поворачивается и выдыхает дым Нэнси прямо в лицо, а та даже не злится — только заливисто смеётся. 

— Мы теряем её! Бип-бип, Барб! Бип-бип!

— Разве не ты тут будущая мисс-первая-ученица-школы с сигаретой в зубах? Ты сейчас похожа на бабочку, вылезающую из кокона на запах правонарушений и суеты, — парирует Барбара.

— Будь аккуратнее, вдруг я не просто бабочка! — подмигивает Нэнси, и в её отчего-то потемневших глазах — азарт и смех. Барб готова поклясться, что это неспроста. Иногда ей кажется, что с ней флиртуют, но затем Барб вспоминает, что это невозможно и, пожалуй, даже недопустимо.

«Какая же ошибка. — Барб отбрасывает сигарету. — Всё это — одна большая ошибка». 

Множество ошибок значимы гораздо меньше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, множество ошибок поправимы, но не эта. О, только не эта. Как будто, открыв своё сердце, она уже заглянула в клубящиеся по углам темноту и мрак, в разлитую по трубам тревогу, в кроющиеся на пустоши секреты. И даже если эта чернота существует лишь внутри её воспалённого влюбленностью разума… 

Барб всегда была в поисках того, что выведет её из бесконечной серости маленького города, и даже если это погрузит её в безумие, ничего ужасного не произойдёт. Страшно не будет, больно — наверное, не будет тоже; просто будет иначе. 

Нэнси же всегда искала способ оставаться маленькой идеальной девочкой — ровно до тех пор, пока кто-то не разбудит бабочку, мирно дремлющую в розовом плюшевом коконе. 

— Смотри, темнеет, — говорит Нэнси и улыбается. Барб улыбается в ответ.

Они смеются и возвращаются к машине. 

Барб пялится на Нэнс украдкой, когда думает, что подруга этого не видит. Нэнси отводит взгляд и снова тянется за сигаретой. 

— Стив Харрисон позвал меня на свидание. Ничего серьезного, конечно, просто прогулка. Это ничего не значит, — добавляет Нэнси будто невзначай. — Как думаешь, мне пойти?

***

Спустя пару лет, когда Хоукинс уже несколько раз окутывала и отпускала тьма, не имевшая отношения к смене дня и ночи, Нэнси приезжает на их с Барб место и молча курит, ожесточенно глядя во тьму.

— Как будто, если сейчас я закрою глаза, ты окажешься здесь, напротив, — шипит Нэнси и щелкает зажигалкой. — Как будто, если я закрою глаза, всё это окажется ложью — твари с головами-цветками, которых Дастин зовёт демопсами, мой никчемный роман со Стивом, лаборатория, смерти людей у меня на глазах… Твоя смерть. Твоя глупая, скоропостижная смерть, которую я ненавижу больше всего на свете. Знаешь, я действительно собиралась быть хорошей девочкой, как бы ты ни ожидала, что однажды я сниму маску. Быть хорошей девочкой, которая не догадывается, почему лучшая подруга так смотрит на неё украдкой. Хорошей, правильной, примерной девочкой, которой совсем не хочется поддаться ей. Знаешь, все эти сказки про Дюймовочку, которая отряхнет своё платье и останется юной и невинной. Но ты была права, Барб, когда этот город не тонет во мраке, я ношу маску, и иногда от неё чешется лицо, а иногда выворачивает наизнанку.

Нэнси зажмуривается, и темнота отступает. Белые пятна, цветные пятна, острая резь в глазах — всё это лучше, чем смотреть сквозь ночь, перед которой Нэнси, шантажировавшая ученых и военных, пьющая водку из горла, стрелявшая в тварь, выползшую с изнанки, та Нэнси исчезает. 

Прячется в кокон до тех пор, пока не придёт время выбраться вновь. Снова стрелять, снова драться, снова учиться воевать по правилам тех, кто не знает правил. 

Темнота снаружи отступает следом.

До лучших времен.


End file.
